Daughter Dearest
by Typewriterman
Summary: [AU, OCs] Having a daughter can be such a blessing...unless she grows up to inherit your wife's...features...
1. Seeds of paranoia

Based within RadiantBeam's Bleach-fanverse...I have a timeshare there...

* * *

Daughter Dearest (Ishida Pride)

She was made from the best of both of them, they agreed; their daughter. Dark raven hair that flowed down to her shoulders, bluish-grayish eyes partially hidden behind her thinly framed glasses; a fair skin complexion, and small and dainty hands. And yet, they were strong, and filled with determination.

She had also inherited their sense of honor, their sense of justice…their daughter wouldn't stand by and watch someone be bullied, or would help others without seeking payment.

Their combined IQs definitely shone through her; her enrollment in the local high school was far superior to any 'honor roll', although she was that as well. She never truly displayed it that much, but she was so empathetic of others. She almost never smiled in public, and often never played with the other children.

That was her father's side…

Her eccentric taste in foods, well that was her mother's side.

To her dearest friends, she would go to the ends of the earth to help them in their time of need. Trust in others was sacred, and thus hard to gain from her…that was from them both.

She had changed a bit since then, though. She had two best friends, a Kurosaki and an Arisawa. Even though she herself would never admit it, never before had they seen their daughter have so much fun with others. They often caught slight glimpses of her lips curving upward when she described her day at the dinner table.

Now tucked in tightly, her lion themed blanket enveloping her small form, the parents smiled, looking into the dark room from the lit hallway. Arm on waist, and auburn haired head rested on shoulder, they smiled deeply for the gift of life that had grown over the past ten years.

Their life was soon to be hers, as their abilities were also passed down to her. Their daughter was now the youngest Quincy, of whom danger will be expected as her powers grew. They did not think about that right now, however, but only about the joys that they have been granted as she grew, and the joys that they _will _experience as time goes on.

Because of that, they smiled, and took solace in her peaceful sleep. They imagined what all parents did of their children; they dreamt of their child's potential. Maybe she would become a world famous doctor, or an award winning athlete? Or a prize earning scientist, or a great actress or singer? Perhaps a world changer?

They also smiled at what she already was. Orihime smiled because of her daughter's strength…it remind her of her husband. Uryu smiled because of her daughter's beauty…it reminded him of his wife.

He closed the door to their daughter's room, and they began their walk to their master bedroom, making sure to keep it open in case she had a bad dream. She hadn't had one in a while, but her appearance would always be welcomed.

Now settling within their bed sheets, their body warmth telling their position in the dark, he sighed—a happy sigh though.

"Say, Uryu…" the woman spoke out softly.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering about Setsuko…"

"What about her, dear?" he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"When she grows up, will she get my boobs?"

"…" His eyes snapped open. In his mind, Uryu frowned slightly, and began to list the boys of whom to watch out for…

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Uryu: That means _you_, Kon!!

I just realized that I never did a Bleach oneshot before this...huh...

**_...legalities..._**

-_Uryu Ishida_ and _Orihime Inoue_ (_Ishida_) created by **Tite Kubo**/ (envisioned together by _**RadiantBeam**_)

-_Setsuko Ishida_ thought up by _**Typewriterman**_

-reference to _Aiko Kurosaki_ and _Emiko Arisawa_, created by _**RadiantBeam**_ and **_Typewriterman,_** respectively

-your _mom_...is cool


	2. Backstage Exit

That's right...I caved in...hope you're happy now...

* * *

Outside of the town high school, a small unmarked vehicle rest idle; its engine shut off. It had sat there for hours on end now, watching and waiting. Strolling pedestrians would recognize the man sitting inside, thinking placated thoughts. Thoughts of, 'wow, what a good father!' and 'I wonder who he's waiting for?'

In a town as small as this, everyone knew everyone, and outsiders were like a sore red thumb amongst the familiar faces of the everyday townsfolk. They had moved in about a year ago, after hearing so much from their friends who had lived here previously for almost five years now. From phone calls to emailed pictures, the town just became a more and more irresistible place to live, and raise the family.

Of course, he would have to find a job to pay for their lavish looking two story domicile, which is why he took a research position in Tokyo University. After a certain…incident, Uryu went back to Karakura, taking over as Director at the Ishida run-hospital that he inherited so long ago. Until then, his name was just a figurehead amongst the Board of Trustees, but they were more than happy to have him. He had never seen so much paperwork…and he did research!

As for the mother of the Ishida household, up until recently, she was a stay at home mom, taking care of the house (although she cooked only for "Special Occasions"). Just a month ago, she received her sales(wo)man license and became a realtor…that was unfortunately considered a "Special Occasion"…She had a way with words, that Orihime. Governments all over the world trained in the ways of Ancient Greek—rhetoric—to persuade their fellow citizens and foreign dignitaries that their agenda was best. They would write entire speeches made up of overflowing bull until they 'wordedly' stated their true goal, and end by complimenting everyone in the room.

All his wife had to do was ask about one tiny facet, and BOOM...Instant paranoia. Now Uryu found himself parked across from the high school, wary that the bell would ring in three…two…

The chimes sang, and mere seconds later, a flood of people began bursting through the previously closed doors. Just minutes prior, the gates opened up, as if a precursor to what chaotic madness slew through the streets and all about the car.

"H-how the heck am I supposed to find Setsuko in _this_!?" the bespectacled man sputtered out.

_

* * *

Oh no...__Why won't he **leave**? _the young dark haired girl moaned within her mind. 

"What's wrong, Set-chan?" a girlish voice asked from her left. Blinking a few times, the dark blue haired girl adjusted her glasses and glanced over to her schoolmate.

Looking back with curious and shiny doe-brown eyes, the light skinned brunette tilted her head slightly, like a puppy watching something interesting.

"You know Emiko-chan, I think you've been spending too much time with my mom…" the girl in glasses bluntly stated.

"What do you mean, Set-chan?" The schoolgirl asked, oblivious to her behavior.

"Never mind…" Setsuko sighed in defeat. In an effort to change the subject, she changed the direction of her moping away from the window, and away from the visual range of the small white vehicle sitting outside.

"I think I know what…" the brunette said slyly. The girl's face had somehow jumped to be an uncomfortable distance from her glasses' rims.

"Wha, I…" Setsuko unwittingly blushed. More so out of sudden surprise than anything else.

"Yeah, I miss Aiko-chan too!" Emiko sat back down into a seat across from the bespectacled girl, and sighed sadly. "She hasn't come to school in a while now…do you know where she went to?"

Setsuko looked away from the girl, positive that she didn't miss that belligerent and spiritually oblivious hot head. "N-"

"I know that me and Aiko-chan have been friends for longer, but you and her have so much more in common then her and me! You both have powers, and are like super magical girls! Well, except that _you _don't have a uniform, Set-chan!"

_You wouldn't believe what my Dad wore when he fought Hollows…_

"…I'm kind of envious of you two…" Emiko admitted.

"Geez…" She muttered under her breath. "Emi-"

The school's ending bell rang, effectively interrupting what Setsuko wanted to say. "Come on Set-chan, let's hurry back before my mom gets home! I know I'm going to beat Zant _this _time!" The brunette practically tugged on the smaller girl's uniform blouse.

_And go out in the open and see Dad sitting out there? …What do I do? _

Tugged against her will, Setsuko winced at the thought of pure social embarrassment. "Wait, Emi-chan…" She sputtered out, "Let's cut through the backfield…"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Believe it or not, this used to be a oneshot (no more I guess). But one of these days, I _will _come up with a good enough Bleach oneshot to _stay _that way!

-RB, I'm _so _sorry for my chapter 15 review!

_**...legalities...**_

-Tite Kubo..._you _are the King of Soul Society...

-_Zant_...small reference to Shigeru Miyamoto's game... "Would you...like to play?"


	3. Orange Haired Prince

I've been wondering what happened to Ichigo's body while he and Rukia went to Soul Society to save their kids...

(Above is a reference to RadiantBeam's story...)

* * *

From the onset, Uryu had some doubts about his plan. He knew for certain that it would be hard to find Setsuko, especially since he never specified that he would pick her up in the first place. That, and he was just too embarrassed to explain _why _he had decided to pick her up today…and for the rest of the time she was seen in public… For the most part, she often just walked home along with Emiko, where Orihime would take care of them until he and Tatski came home as well.

Now that he thought of it, what wouldn't stop his daughter from just walking home as usual?

Uryu expected her to be a creature of habit—like her father—so it was possible that she was actually part of the wave of teenagers that surged as soon as the bell rang. It would've been so much easier if Orihime had a cell phone, that way he would've been able to find out if that was the case; rather than worry about the possibilities…

…_Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Uryu busied himself with shaving when a noise began to sound off down the hall. Knowing full well that his wife was just down the hall as well, he felt it wouldn't hurt to just ask her._

"_Hey honey," He said loudly from the bathroom while still shaving. "Could you get the paper printing out from the fax machine for me, please?"_

"_Sure thing!" She called back, and her footsteps sounded against the wooden floor across the hall into the office from the kitchen. Seeing her auburn hair tied under a bandana in the mirror, Uryu shivered slightly at the fact that she was cooking that night. Sure, she had just earned her Realtor's License—special occasion clause 1-3 (Orihime cooking)—but that didn't change the fact that he **liked** cooking for the family himself._

"_Uryu, the fax machine's on fire!" She called from down the hall. Dark smoke billowed into the hallway, causing the smoke detector to suddenly erupt in wailing and ringing. Nicking his chin with the blade from the explosion of sound, Uryu rushed down the hallway to stem the chaos…_

"…Never mind…" Uryu said to himself out loud. "I'll just drive home to check myself…"

* * *

Dressed in the gray and dark blue colors of their school, two girls walked through the alleyways in between the houses of the neighborhood. Towing their school bags without much difficulty, the one bespectacled girl was too focused on getting home that she was practically speed walking at a faster pace than her friend. "Hey Set-chan, it isn't like you to be so nervous, or even take risks like this…are you sure you're not an imposter?" 

"What are you talking about, Emi-chan?" The smaller girl tried not to pant as she kept up her speedy pace, "I'm just excited to play some video games, that's all…"

"Wait a minute…" she felt a hand tug on her shoulder, bringing her to an abrupt stop. Swinging around to face the taller girl from her left over momentum, she came across to see another sly look on the brunette teenager's face.

"Hehehe…" the older girl chuckled and began to patrol around her in a shark-like manner.

"What…are you doing, Emi-chan?"

"Aha!!" The brunette screamed out and pointed at the smaller girl accusingly. "You called me Emi-chan!!" Suddenly glomping her, she gave no notice to the fact that she successfully pushed out the air in the other girl's lungs. "Kawaii desu!!!" She shrieked happily.

"…c-can't…breathe…" Setsuko wheezed out. Chuckling nervously, Emiko loosened her vice grip but smiled nonetheless.

"Just because Aiko-chan isn't here doesn't mean that you have to replace her with me, Set-chan! Just be yourself!"

_Mother…what have you done to this poor girl? _Setsuko groaned within the confines of her mind.

"Aww, can I be your friend too, cutie?" a voice asked from the other side of the alley. Turning to face their addressor, a group of four boys stood wearing black leather jackets, all standing in the way. From a glance, the boys had to have been about their age (well at least Emiko's), although it was obvious that they didn't attend their school.

Like a group of anachronistic greasers, they leaned against the fence on either side, and tried to look suave and cool. The one boy standing in the middle seemed to be the leader, considering his outrageously Yankee haircut. Of course, they paid no mind to his presence, since the two girls grimaced at the sheer amount of piercing of one of the boys grinning at them.

"Don't be afraid of Yuji, he won't bite." The assumed leader calmly told them. "But me though…" he growled seductively and made a biting sound in the air, leading the three other boys to clap him as if he had landed on the green.

"That was awesome, Yuichi-nii-san!" One of the boys threw a thumb up.

"Such charm!" A third boy nodded his head.

"Ewwww…." Setsuko could literally feel her stomach turn over. "Now I think I know how father feels about mother's cooking…"

"_Don't worry, Set-chan, just play along with what I do…I have an idea…_" Emiko winked at the smaller girl, although it didn't do anything to comfort her about the situation. "You guys are gross, just leave us alone!!" She more or less commanded loudly.

"Us, gross?" The leader said skeptically, "Yeah…and a lion would attack us from the sky!" The rest of the gang began to laugh at his clearly unfunny joke, that is, until a metal trashcan zoomed and clunked the leader within itself. Rolling around inside, the leader's screams were muffled as the rest of the gang tried to pull him out. A shadow appeared above the severely pierced gang member, leading to an immediate drop kick from an older man.

Without any further adieu, the man swiftly defeated each gang member, and managed to throw all of them into the metal garbage can with their legs sticking out. Kicking it over to its side, the man pushed the can away from him, and watched as it rolled down the alleyway, with gang member's screaming for help. The man confidently strolled towards Emiko, and gently took her hand in his; overlapping them.

"Are you all right, pretty girl?" He asked.

Confused, Emiko looked towards an equally astounded Setsuko, and back to the grinning man. "Uh, Kurosaki-sensei…what are you doing?"

Instantly grabbing onto the orange haired man's earlobe, Setsuko dragged him on the ground screaming, until they were out of earshot from Emiko.

"What _do _you think you're doing, **_Kon_**?" She growled angrily to the possessed man.

"I was saving that wonderfully proportioned girl…until **you **came along!" He growled back. "Why can't you be more like your mother?"

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you, you…." Before she could finish, her eyes glazed over at the light yellow object caught in her gaze. Now trembling with fear, the lion-possessed man jumped to his feet, barely avoiding her grabby hands. "Get back here Kon...I uh, have to…scream at you some more!" Setsuko yelled out her weak lie. She jumped to her own feet and began to give chase after him.

"Kon?" Emiko tilted her head slightly in confusion. As the two continued running, a switch flipped in her mind of the fact that she was being left behind. "Oi, Set-chan! Come back!! Don't leave me here with the creepy guys!"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Pretend I wrote this recently...I'll be on the other side of the room, studying for my tests...

**_...legalities..._**

-I'm really sorry Orihime...it wasn't your fault that a piece of bacon fell into the fax machine...

-Uryu, hang in there man.

-(Oh yeah, something about Tite Kubo...)


	4. Chase the lion

**_...legalities..._**

-Setsuko and Emiko...you know who...

-Orihime and Uryu...you know who...

-The couple...who?

* * *

"Make way...Doctor coming through!!!" Kon screamed as loud as Ichigo's lungs could allow him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman of wonderful proportions. Turning around while running, he smiled while looking over the specimen, and instantly gave his grade. "Nee-chan!!" he screamed out amidst the crowd, "Two thumbs up!!" He bumped into someone as he ran backwards, and would have tumbled down if he hadn't grabbed onto the person behind him. 

"Aah!" A woman's voice screamed and caused him to flinch from the shrill sound in his ear. For squeezing once, he realized what he was touching. Turning quickly around, he smiled sheepishly, but didn't remove his borrowed hands. "Well, hello…"

"Kon!!" A girl's voice panted from nearby, and he jumped over the woman, and flipped a full three-sixty back to his feet behind her. A small girl ran into the woman, and both tumbled over to the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, Kon ran across the street and doubled back to try to lose his pursuer. "Gomen, Ochi-sensei!!" Jumping back to her feet, the small girl continued chasing after the man, leaving the bewildered woman sitting on the sidewalk.

"Well, well Minori…you _still _got it…" she said to herself with a smile. She froze then, realizing that the downtown crowd was staring at her now. "Heheh…"

* * *

He had been running through the town as fast as he could, but the dark haired demon girl seemed always to be able to track him down. He tried using his massive leg strength to give him a distance advantage, but her Quincy heritage (and maybe some of Orihime-nee-chan's track and field skills) hardly made it an advantage. 

In fact, running from rooftop to rooftop made him easier to spot because of all the gaping townsfolk down below, and the dark haired girl was a lot more agile than most children her age should have.

Finally, he tried skimming from alleyway to alleyway, to keep out of sight. But she seemed to be able to see him from her higher altitude on the rooftops.

And so, he returned to the busy sidewalks, away from the tall buildings. It made it a little harder to be tracked, but having orange hair didn't exactly make good in a nation of homogeneity.

_There you are Kon… _Setsuko panted as she continued the chase._ You're better prey than predator…_ Grinning from ear to ear, she paused slightly as the orange haired man. She noticed him making a turn, making this the easiest chase ever.

Setsuko panted as she continued the chase. Grinning from ear to ear, she paused slightly as the orange haired man. She noticed him making a turn, making this the easiest chase ever. 

Making a turn of her own, she ran into the alleyway between two houses to intercept him and lead him into a dead end, like a certain king of the jungle would to corner its prey.

"Hey there girly!" a familiar voice called out in front of her. Down the alleyway, a group of slightly bruised gangsters stood to block her path. They all grinned evilly, especially the leather clad boy in the middle. "So, where were w-"

Garbled speech escaped his mouth, as a foot fit into it, and pushed him backwards to the ground as Setsuko kicked off the greaser to gain some air.

"Nii-san!!" the other gang members screamed out in concern, and all ran to check up on their ravaged leader.

Landing effortlessly a few feet down the alleyway, Setsuko made a left back to the main road, where an orange haired man yelped in sheer girlish terror.

* * *

Emiko was saddened by Setsuko's sudden disappearance, but she knew it couldn't be helped. One look at that lion plushy and she knew that the young girl would go into a sort of trance. It was creepy to see her sudden change in personality, but it also made her want to glomp the girl without mercy. 

"Set-chan's such a little kid at heart…" She sighed out loud, and continued on her way back to the Ishida residence where she and her mom had been staying.

A loud ruckus rang out in the alleyway just ahead of her, and she heard several voices clamoring in concern. Rushing a bit ahead, she curiously peeked into the alleyway and noticed the leather garbed greasers.

They were all tending to one of their own, when one of the boys looked in her direction. "Hey you!! Your friend did this to Nii-san!!" the severely pierced boy screamed out. Running madly towards her, he raised his fist and swung, only to hit air. He blinked once and suddenly felt the air punched out of his own lungs, and he toppled over in pain.

"Well that was just messed up." She said to the sprawling boy on the ground. "Trying to hit a girl…" Loosining her fist, Emiko glanced towards the remaining two.

"_She's scary…"_

"_Definitely…" _The other two boys whispered to each other.

"Now…which way did Set-chan go?" The two boys instantly pointed down the alleyway, past the unconscious gang leader with half a shoe print marking his face. A girly man-shriek shouted from the other side of the fence, affirming their claim. "Thanks!" Emiko said in a happier tone. She walked down the alleyway, and once she passed by the two gang members, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the way," the two boys froze from hearing her voice again, "You should definitely try dressing a little less…like that…" Confused, they looked behind them towards the girl who smiled back, and disappeared behind the fence.

* * *

He was cornered. It was as simple as that. With nowhere else to go, Kon knew that he would have to fight to survive. In order to improve his chances, he snarled and growled madly, in an attempt to intimate the small dark haired girl slowly approaching him. The way she stared at him was unnerving still. Of course, her gaze was towards his sexy plush body, and not focused on the widening gap to her left as she came closer. 

_Alright…a little closer…_ Kon grinned at the girl's mistake, and then suddenly pushed his way towards the opening. "Haha!!" He screamed happily and rushed down the street away from the girl.

"What!?" She snapped from her trance and returned to chasing the elusive orange haired man—more specifically, the irresistible plush toy tied to his pants.

They were running down Minamori Street now, and Setsuko grinned wider when she saw this. Rushing towards the left of the street, she began herding the man to stay right, until they arrived at the intersection and he turned in the same direction. "Got you now!!" She panted under her breath as she was right in her assumption.

It was all over now, since ahead of him, the land of greatness waited for him. "So…beautiful…" He said distractedly, as dressed in red realtor clothes, an auburn haired woman was talking to a young couple next to a 'For Sale' sign.

Kon was too involved in a sudden surge for thoughts as he ran down the street, in fact, he opened his arms wide and simled stupidly as the wind blew into his face. The screech of tires off guard, and with the thumps of metal, he was caught in the side and tumbled and rolled over the hood of the white vehicle. "Oh my god!" The young couple screamed, as they witnessed the car hit him straight on.

"I-Ichigo-kun!?" Orihime's voice was high pitched with concern. She ran over to the downed man, leaving the couple to gawk in surprise and terror. The door of the car unlatched immediately, and the driver ran to the front in a panic. His square rimmed glasses were nearly fogged from his sweat, and he knelt down to check on Ichigo's body.

"Don't worry…I'm a doctor…"

"Uryu?"

"O…Orihime?"

"Mom!! Dad!!"

"Setsuko?"

"Could…could we check out a safer neighborhood, Ishida-san?"

* * *

**Typewriterman's "_Golden Shinigami Cup_" **(Check out Hinamori-fukutaichou for her oneshot...) 

"Oi, Hitsyuga-Taicho," Ikkaku walked into the tenth division office. In his arms, a huge stack of papers were beginning to take their toll and so he plopped them unto the desk as carefully as he could. Looking around, a huge mess of papers were scattered about, so uncharacteristically unkempt of the young Captain. "Hitsyuga-Taicho?" the third seat yelled now, some concern in his voice.

"What do you want!?" A mess of white hair appeared behind the desk, as if he were hiding under it. Under his eyes, huge dark circles glared out and his hair was grungy...definitely not what Ikkaku was used to seeing the tenth Captain looking like.

"Uh...I have some files from eleventh, that my Taicho said you'd do...he said something about 'keeping _mum_ about last night' in return..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_...me, Shirou-chan..._

A soft voice echoed in the back of his mind.

His eyes bulging in realization, and his stomach and head quelching from the night's events, Toshirou tried not to gag, especially over how he acted in front of all of the other Captain and Vice-captains.

"...MATSUMOTO!!!!"


	5. One more to the family

I just noticed...I tend to end at about five chapters for my shorter stories...huh...

Anyways, today is a special today, and such, brought to you by a special "Golden Cup"...enoy...

**_...legalities..._**

-Orihime, Uryu and Kon all belong to Tite Kubo

-TechnicallyBraindead!!Ichigo also belongs to him

-Setsuko created when Orihime and Uryu...uh...talk to your parents about that...

* * *

"_Ichigo…_" her voice echoed around his head… "_Don't worry…Nurse Ishida's here to make you feel a-a-a-a-l-l better…_" 

"Nee…chan…" Kon mumbled incoherently. "It's a dream come true…"

Her voice giggled at his dazed response. He could see it now…his dear Orihime taking care of him, maybe even leaving that four eyed dork for a real man…Mod Soul…whatever!

Feeling restless and uncomfortable, Kon tried to shift his position to a more comfortable one. He tried again. And again; he was restrained. Immediately jolted back to consciousness from the _more _than inviting thought, an overflow of pink wallpaper assaulted his eyes, and he blinked a few more times, as everything around him looked uncharacteristically huge at the moment.

Trying to move his arms again, Kon found that they were indeed restrained, and his hands had to be bound as well, as they were all clumped together, as if tied tightly and snugly. He decided to look around, until they rest on a tuft of orange in the distance…lying on a children's sized bed just across from him.

"N-nani!?" He exclaimed out loud, "What happened? Wasn't I hit by a car!?"

"Pshh…" a voice scoffed from his blind spot, and he felt the weight of an arm rest onto the chair from behind. "My dad's a doctor, remember?" Her voice was cheery, like nee-chan's…but it was much too young to belong to the full figured goddess. "Of course, lucky for you, he taught me a few things about medicine."

Walking into his view, the raven haired girl adjusted her glasses and snapped on a pair of white gloves. Normally, he would more than welcome the type of uniform—nurse—but on _her_…the demon child? It was a sign of terror unlike any other.

_In fact, if Ichigo's body is over there… _he thought slowly to himself.

"Don't worry Mista Lion!" She said in a baby-ish talk, "Nurse Ishida will make sure to take _good _care of you…"

"…" At that moment, Kon felt very…plushy…

"NO!! WRONG NURSE ISHIDA!! GET ME THE OTHER ONE….THE OTHER ONE!!!"

* * *

It had been only hours past the car accident, where for a split second; Uryu thought he ran over one of his closest friends. After calming down the couple, he, Orihime and Setsuko had managed to bring him back to their home, and somehow managed to avoid being suspected by the neighbors. 

"So, Ichigo's body is basically fine now, and It's obvious from Kon's reiatsu that Ichigo himself is somewhere as a Shinigami. It's lucky that Setsuko volunteered to take care of Kon…I would be up the creek if I had to deal with him…" Sighing, the bespectacled man slowly pushed his legs under the covers of the queen sized futon, next to his auburn haired realtor of a wife.

"I managed to get into contact with Urahara-san, and he said he'd come by tomorrow to explain things to us."

"Uryu, why would you think you'd have to protect Setsuko like that?" Amidst the chaos of the car accident, she remembered him trying to explain his whole story. Not just about hitting the orange haired man running around in the middle of the street, but about how he tried to pick up Setsuko from school because he was worried…although it was just too fast to completely understand then.

"…Orihime, do you remember the first time I protected you?" Taken by surprise from the comment, she didn't have an immediate answer ready for him. But of course, with vivid memory she remembered that time. It was when they went to save Rukia; she, Uryu, Chado-kun and Ichigo-kun.

It was unfortunate that they had they were split up, but she was more than lucky to have been separated along with Uryu…they were on a rooftop, and she had been pointing toward the tall white tower in the distance within Sereitei. When she looked back to him, he wore a much different face than a few seconds earlier, and with sheer speed, she had avoided death.

A Shinigami had attacked them, and in his arms, she knew that Uryu wouldn't let anything happen to her. The fight in itself wasn't what stood out in her mind; it was his eyes. They were serious, confident. Filled with an urge to protect, despite the odds stacked against him, which was what attracted her to Ichigo-kun before. Of course, he wanted to protect _everyone_…and over time, their relationship became like brother and sister; Ichigo protecting her as long as he had the power to do so.

Uryu on the other hand, wanted to protect…_her_.

"Despite whether or not you were able to handle yourself…I couldn't stand the thought of that guy targeting you…you're also too kind at heart to kill…" Slightly smiling, he received a slight hit from her delicate hand, although she grinned despite herself. "Ever since that time when Setsuko was kidnapped, the fact that they looked like normal people…I've been terrified and paranoid of everything and everyone…"

Orihime's heart dropped. She knew what he was getting at. It was her who invited those people in the first place, thinking that they were normal people. She couldn't sense any deviancy from them, and now she felt even more responsible for what happened.

"Of course, _I _probably would have done the same thing…how could _anyone_ believe that such normal people could be…so dangerous?" He chuckled slightly. "That comment you made last night didn't make me feel any less paranoid either."

She couldn't believe it. It was so unbelievable, but Orihime really wanted to try to keep the serious ambiance…but she snorted as she tried to keep it in. Her sides hurt, and slight tears formed from squeezing her eyes shut so hard. It was only a matter of time, since she really had to breathe at some point.

"Orihime?" It was Uryu's turn to be taken back by his wife's uproarious laughter. He hadn't heard her laugh like that ever since that time he embarrassed himself on their sixth anniversary. To make a long story short, Uryu learned _never _to take advice from Sado, and serenade Orihime in Spanish ever again…

"Y-you were para…noid because of that?" she barely mange to blurt out through her laughter.

"What? Orihime, why are you laughing? I'm trying to be serious here…" He couldn't help but to feel somewhat besmirched, whether or not it was his wife laughing at him. Uryu tried several more times to give in his word, but her laughter was much too strong to keep him mad forever. After what was actually clocked to be a minute and five seconds, her laughter began to slow down, and only soft guffaws and sniffles escaped from her.

"Anyways…" he tried to continue, but her soft fingers pressed against his lips to interrupt him.

"Uryu…" she said seriously now, "…how old is Setsuko?" She removed her finger from his lips, and gently placed her hand onto his.

"…she's ten…" he responded easily, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Exactly…she's ten years old, Uryu…these?" It was obvious to what she was referring to now, especially to where she placed her hands to aid in her explanation. "I didn't get them until I was _eleven_…and even then, they didn't start to grow to this size until I was twelve!"

"That…doesn't really help…"

"And uh, sometimes, you just gotta role with the punches…and not be afraid to meet new people…" She continued on with several attempts at making anecdotes and recite famous sayings, but to most they would seem broken up, made up, or oddly pieced together. To Uryu though, she said more than she had to, to ease his mind. In fact, he was too embarrassed to just tell her to stop, so he did what she advised him to do…and rolled with the punches.

"Mmmm…" she herself calmed down when his lips left hers, although the remnant tingling sensation made her heart race.

"You know something, Orihime?" he asked his too distracted wife, "The way Setsuko is…I doubt we have to worry too much about Kon, or anyone else for that matter for a while…uh, Orihime?"

"Yeah…Margaret Thatcher…uh huh…" She answered him with unfocused and dreamy eyes…

* * *

**Typewriterman's "_Golden Shinigami Cup_"**

Sitting at the breakfast table, a very happy Setsuko eats her cereal and pickles in milk while the small television displays bright colors atop the counter. Her smile is truly genuine, possibly because a certain lion plushy is tied to a chair next to her.

"Set-chan, I'll see you later, ok?" the brunette Emiko said from across the table. Taking her now empty bowl and glass, she placed them into the sink, and happily patted the lion plush on its head. "My mom doesn't want me to be late for my grade promotion..." Waving back to her friend and the possessed doll, she left the kitchen, and the door closed behind her.

"You know, once Aiko-nee-chan and Rukia-nee-chan get back, I'm outta here..." No matter how much he complained however, the small girl somehow ignored him, even pouring him some cereal in a bowl in front of him. "Hey...don't ignore me!!"

Strolling in, Uryu and Orihime walk into the kitchen, not surprised by the restrained Kon at all. "Morning Mom, morning Dad." Setsuko chirped to her parents.

"Setsuko, we have something important to tell you..." Uryu started, and even shut the television off before he and his wife stood side by side, smiling.

"You're not giving away Mista Lion, are you?" the small girl jumped towards the tied up plushy, and fired off a few shoots of 'sad puppy face'.

"Uh...no..." Uryu scratched his bare chin.

"Setsuko, honey...um...there comes a time in a child's life...when uh...you gotta role with the pun-" Uryu quickly moved to lay a gentle hand on her shoulders, to get her to stop her rant before it began. Looking towards his confused daughter, he chuckled nervously and slowly led his hand to entwine with his wife's.

"What your mother's trying to say dear, is that..." Swallowing hard, he glanced at Orihime, and she to him. With an encouraging nod of her head, Uryu looked back to Setsuko; the tension was killing him. "...your mom and I love each other...very much, you know..."

_"Whatever..." _Kon said under his breath.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!!" Orihime blurted out happily.

"..."


End file.
